A New Breath
by gypsyrin
Summary: A/U- Edward never returned in New Moon. Bella is now attending university in Canada where her life seems normal. That's about to change as the Cullens show up with a surprise for the young woman.-so far its just a B/E-
1. Are those contacts?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

* * *

With a sigh I set set my books on my desk. "Oh joy another substitute. Is _ever_ here?" I mumble as I notice that a younger man is at our usual teachers desk, back towards the students who are filing in from outside. My eyes roll involuntarily and I finally set my bag on the ground and take my seat.

"Hey Bella, have you seen the sub?" Amilia's voice fills my ears as she leans in from behind me.

"Only the back of his head. He looks young" is my only response before a group of girls enters the room. I try to keep my attention on Amilia but still can't help but over hear the conversation that has them all so giddy and worked up.

"Oh my God. Did you see the new guy? Does anyone know who he is?" Trisha, the shortest of the group excitedly whispers to another girl, she flips her long blond hair over her shoulder and leans in to speak a little more quietly, her eyes dart to the door every few seconds.

"OMG! I so totally did, he was de-lish! I wonder if hes taken?" Moira chatters back just as excitedly at her best friend, her black pig tails bob about as she giggles profusely.

"Alright! Lets get this class underway!" are my ears playing tricks on me? have I caught some weird germ that makes peoples voices sounds the same? I begin to ponder these things as the substitute brings himself to stand in front of the class, only a few feet from my desk in the second row.

All around the room conversations have come to a dead stop as everyone catches their first glimpse of our mystery sub, who walks to the board and begins to write.  
"My name is Carlisle Cullen." his beautiful handwriting scrawls across the top right section of the board. "You may call me mister Cullen, or Mr.C whichever you prefer" his eyes land on mine and a warm smile embraces his features. Its as if the world has come to a complete stop along with my heart and breathing. This can't be. They left. Why would they come back? I guess back isn't the appropriate term seeing as I enrolled myself in UofC. Charlie had been re-assigned after his term was up to a city in Canada. It would have been nice if it was one of the warmer cities but, seeing as the fates truly do hate me, he was assigned to Calgary. I thought Forks had some cold weather, boy was I wrong. On this lovely day in the middle of December the weather outside was a freezing -30, but oh of course with the wind chill it sits at an even colder -46. Its nasty weather but thankfully the heaters here work, at least in some of the classes.

My mind begins to wander and I start to wonder if I should skip out on my last class to beat the afternoon traffic, when Carlisle stops his speech on whatever it is he's talking about.

"How nice of you to join us mister Mason " a tiny squeak emits from either Trisha or Moira followed by a "That's him! _That's_ the new guy!"

My heart stutters as I glance to the only empty seat in the class room. Directly beside me. Honestly.

This Mason guy chuckles and my heart truly does stop for a few seconds, my eyes widen and my hands begin to get clammy.

"Hey.. Bella... You okay?" Kurt leans over the aisle and places his hand on my shoulder, shaking me ever so nicely back into this cruel reality.

"Ah. Er. I'm f-fine." I pat his hand and give him a reassuring smile. Seems my lies have gotten better over the years because he smiles back and leans into his seat as Carlisle points the young man to his desk. Beside me. There's absolutely no way I will look at him. Should I? I mean, I could be crazy and it might not even be him, UofC is a big university so naturally there is like a... 1 in a million chance that its him. Right? Slowly I take a deep breath and glance over in the direction of the previously empty desk, and - sure enough - staring at me out of the corner of his eye is Edward. The one man who ever had my heart, and who will always have my heart. His topaz eyes quickly dart over to Kert and the corner of his lips twitch as if hes trying to suppress a smile.

My god I forgot how gorgeous he is. I mean he was simply amazing in my dreams but the real thing is just.. wow.

"Bella Swan?" Carlisles voice interrupts my thoughts and my eyes and attention snap back to him.

"Bella, your wanted down at reception." He nods his head towards the door, his own topaz eyes show worry and a bit of sadness. "You may want to take your things with you"

"Er. Okay." I know my face shows confusion as I begin to gather my books and my bag, with a quick glance back at Kurt I give him the same small reassuring smile and make my way out into the quiet hallway.

For what reason would reception want to see me? Its not like I've ever done anything bad. Wait. Maybe its not about me. Maybe Charlie was hurt! Oh God! My pace begins to quicken with these new thoughts and just as I'm about to turn the corner that will place me directly in front of reception a hand pulls me back.

"Whats your prob--" I glare angrily at this persons hand and begin to speak but stop as my brown eyes meet a soft topaz gaze.

"Wait." his voice is like velvet. Exactly like I remember it. My heart stutters and tears threaten to break through.

"Leave me alone. I'll be fine. I've been fine without you" it comes out as a half hearted mutter and I can feel his grip slacken. I take this opportunity and pull my arm away and step back a couple of steps.

I'm not prepared for the look that's crosses his beautiful angelic features. I don't think I would have ever been prepared for it, not in a million years. The pain that he himself has suffered is evident and he drops his gaze before I can read his expression any more.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." his voice trembles as if he's about to cry.

"If your so sorry then why did you leave? _Why_ Edward." I want to scream at him, but I don't want any attention on us so my voice comes out as a barely audible whisper.

He quickly brings his face up and his eyes meet mine, with a deep breath he takes a step forward and places his hand on my cheek. My eyes flutter closed and I take a deep breath, reveling in the moment. God that feels so nice. So amazing and so very right.

"I told you why." My eyes snap open as I remember that night two years ago.

"Oh yes you did. You made it very clear that you no longer loved me. So whats with the theatrics?" Before I know what I'm doing, I slap his hand away and hug my books closer to my chest. Its clear he isn't expecting this and shock replaces the sadness, but only for a moment.  
His jaw tightens and then relaxes as he takes another deep breath before continuing.  
"It hurt so much to say that to you, and God Bella it hurt even more that you believe me." now I'm the one who's in shock. What the hell does he mean that it hurt him that I believe what he had said.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have to see what they want." I turn on my heel and try to round the corner, but once again he tugs me back towards him.

"I told Carlisle to say that so I could talk to you." my eyes close and shake my head as I try not to throw my books at him, or storm away like a child.  
"You know..." I twirl around to meet his gaze and stop as I realize something. Something that I should have noticed before but for some odd reason hadn't. His eyes. The once light honey eyes that used to watch me as I slept are... Well there no longer honey colored.

"Did you get contacts?" he's taken aback by my question and shock drips into amusement.

"Er. No why do you-" his sentence stops short as I place my hands on either side of his face, I resist the urge to quickly pull away as what I feel is not what I expect.

"Your eyes. There... green? and your skin is... my god Edward your _warm_" I mutter in disbelief as I step closer to him our bodies mere inches apart.

"Your safe from me now. Safe from the monster that I was." he seems happy about this and rather smug actually as he closes the distance, pulling me into an embrace.

The shock wears off and I push away, pinning his arms to his sides - "I never once thought you were a monster Edward." biting my lip I continue "I loved you and you left me. You _broke _my heart. Do you know how long it took for me to trust again? Iv only JUST started to trust Kert and then you..." my voice begins to shake the more frustrated I get so I stop myself before the tears can begin to flow.

Closing my eyes I sigh, he doesn't speak or really barely breathe as I gather my thoughts. Upon re-opening them I bring my gaze to his

"Honestly! What the hell happend to your eyes? Why are you warm!" He chuckles as a couple of students walk past, their attention called over to us by my sudden outburst.

"Were practicing for a play." The two merely nod and continue on their way towards wherever it is their going.

"I'll have to explain everything later love. All you need to know is..." his once gold eyes close and he takes a deep breath. With a smile his now green eyes flutter open and capture mine in their beauty

"I'm human." Suddenly the world around me begins to swim and swirl together, I can't find my breath and I can faintly here Edwards soft voice call my name. "Hoo boy...." is the last thing I mutter before unconsciousness takes its hold.

* * *

**A/N - Hey yall! Heres a story that I've meen mulling around the ol' noggin lately.. let me know what you think and if you think i should continue it! so once again names are disapearing as I publish my stories so I had to actually write out mister in both Carlisle AND Edwards case. I'll explain why Carlisle calls Edward, mister Mason in a later chapter!**


	2. Is this for real?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. (although I would LOVE to own Emmett and Edward. mmm yummy)**

* * *

Slowly I start to come around and I can hear people's hushed voices near by. Where am I? How did I get here? Internally I sigh at my unwariness. This is something I won't write home to mom about, she'd freak and then insist Charlie take me to the nearest airport to ship me home. I mean come on I'm 20 for petes sake! Alright so the answer to question one is,I have no idea where I am. It feels as if I'm laid out on a thinly padded table. Question two. Well I guess I'll have to think back. I was in one of my classes, right okay. Then we found out we had a substitute - again.. RIGHT! Carlisle was the sub! Okay now were getting somewhere! Woohoo! Go Bella! My mind starts to go about a mile a minute and I note that the voices have stopped. Its gotten eerily quiet in whatever room this is and I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable. With the refusal to open my eyes until I figure out how I got here in mind I begin to think back once more. He stopped class to allow a new student in... Who was the new student....?...?...!... Edward! Oh God. Right. Edwards here and.. what is it with the color green? A visual of green eyes flash over my closed eyelids and with a shocked gasp I open them only to reveal a real pair of green eyes. With a small shriek I try to push myself deeper into the table only to have the pair of green eyes disappear followed by a familiar voice.

"Bella! It's okay, it's just me!" gently he places one of his hands on my knee and the other strokes my cheek.

Anger floods through out my body and I slap his hand again once more.

"It's not alright _Edward_. What the hell is going on! Where am I? WHY are you here?" I feel like a wild woman and I'm sure it shows on my face, fire burns in my eyes and swiftly swing my legs over the edge of table. He jumps back and nearly knocks over a chair in the process. A pair of strong arms are suddenly around my shoulders and I'm placed back against the wall, still seated on the uncomfortable table. I struggle even though I know its useless but stop once this person speaks.

"Bella. Its me, Carlisle. I need you to calm down okay? We can't afford to have any attention on this room right now." his soothing voice fills my ears and I can feel the anger inch away.

"If I let you go will you promise to let Edward to fill you in on everything?" contemplating this I sigh and slowly nod my head before I realize I'm doing so. "Fine." not once do I bring my gaze to meet Edwards, for fear of either being bombarded with anger or for the fear that I may start to cry. Honestly, I'm not sure which is more likely right now. Slowly and rather hesitantly Carlisle releases his vice like grip on me and chooses to simply rest against the wall directly beside the table. Crossing my arms over my chest I choose to stare at the chair that was nearly knocked over by the now human Edward.

"Alright. Explain." I growl and I can hear him clear his throat and sigh before he begins.  
"Its not permanent." Oh with the confusion. First he says that he's human, and now its not permanent? He really needs to get things straight. I open my mouth to say something but Carlisle places his hand on my shoulder silencing me.

"You fainted before I had a chance to finish." Edward reminds me as he comes to stand a couple of feet in front of me, still I keep my gaze from his face and focus on his shoes. They look to be some sort of high end fashion runner. I roll my eyes at Alice's fascination with high end fashion anything. With a bit more excitement he continues "You see Carlisle has been doing research for the past few months and came across something very... interesting in your shape shifter friends blood." My eyes grow wide and I forget why I'm not staring him straight in the face. In one fluid motion I'm on my feet and only inches from his perfect face. "What did you do to Jake" I mean for this to sound a bit more angry but it comes out as a choked gasp. His gaze drops to meet mine, pain and anger riddle his beautiful green eyes, and he takes a slow shaky breath in

"We didn't do anything to the _mutt._ And I meant Seth, not Jacob." I tense at his term for my wolf friends back in La Push and cross my arms once more over my chest. With a gruff "Continue" I sit back on the table.

"Seth offered Carlisle a vile of his blood for scientific research" he chuckles at some memory "Turns out there's a component in the shape shifters blood that reacts to our own dead tissue. In laments terms it re-animates the cells and organs, rendering vampires a short time to live as a human." The science loving part of my brain gets the better of me and I begin to look at this with a scientific perspective.

"So if that small amount of blood can reanimate the tissues for a short time, then...." my mind begins to catch up with what has been said and suddenly it clicks. This is wrong. They can't possibly think that they will get away with this. I'm _sure _Alice would have seen something going horribly wrong, someone dieing. Edward dieing. This pains me so much and I physically wince causing myself to pull my arms tighter around my body.

"If a vampire - we'll say Edward in this case - were to drain a shape shifter of all their blood, its assumed that he will become human indefinitely. Its not proven and there definitely will be some side affects...." Carlisles voice trails off as he brings his honey colored gaze to my still hunched over figure.

"You could die" I mumble. After what seems like hours of silent tears I bring my pained gaze up to meet Edwards intense stare.

He merely nods, his eyes lock onto mine but he's put up some internal wall so I can't even guess at what he's feeling or thinking right now.

"Right. Well that's putting it... er.. in very lament terms" Carlisle answers. Both Edward and myself quickly break our locked gaze and face the young looking doctor.

"You see" he clears his throat, not like it will do him any good anyways "There are so many tests that I still have to run Edward. We can't be 100% sure that the blood cells won't attack your organs."

The door quietly opens just as Edwards about to speak, and we all turn our gaze towards a very disgruntled looking police officer.

* * *

**A/N - Chapter two! hope you all enjoyed it. I've actually already got a play list going for this story, so if you want to know what it is just pm me and I'll let you know =)**


	3. Izzy and Elenore

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Also I definitely do not own Dodge or the Charger.. the sweet glorious and sexy charger.**

* * *

With the interruption of the police officer I suddenly know EXACTLY where we are.

"Charlie!" the shock in Carlisles voice equally matches the look of shock on my face.

The disgruntled Charlie looks taken aback by the extra bodies in the room but he quickly recovers and his gaze lingers on mine even though the words are not meant for me

"Carlisle, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I clear my throat and answer for him, thankful for the interruption. By this time his attention is on Carlisle and he seems shockingly happy to see the other man.

"He's a sub for Mister Gregow . I swear the man is allergic to campus" I roll my eyes and jump off the table only to twist my ankle and nearly hit the floor in the process. Thankfully Edward's able to grab me before I do a very un-graceful face plant and in straightening myself he places his arm around my waist. This is beginning to feel all to familiar but I cant help it, it's as if my bodies been craving his touch and I lean into him where I rest my wait on my un injured foot.

I can only explain the look on Charlies face as disgust, most likely for how I'm acting around the man who sent me into a walking coma for nearly a year.

"Well... I'm off my shift now and I was just coming to get Bella to take her home." he motions towards my injured form and then motions towards the door "I'll walk you two out." not once does he look at Edward. With a small sigh at this realization Charlie and Carlisle make their way out ahead of us and my father continues to extend an invitation "You should stop by the new place sometime and I'll introduce you to the new addition." Anyone listening would be able to hear the pride in his voice and I can just imagine the happy look on his face.

In looking up I notice confusion flash across Edwards features, suppressing a giggle I merely shake my head and mumble "Come on. Charlie will go on and on about Izzy, and I don't think Carlisle will be able to shut him up"

Edward merely sighs and literally sweeps me off my feet with a small grunt and a slight chuckle

"It's going to take some getting used to." he mutters more to himself as he swings sideways so as to not crack my head against the door frame.

"What is?" I ask, all anger forgotten as I notice the looks of complete shock on some of the other officers faces.

"Everything having a... weight to it" he chuckles and I lightly swat his chest, letting my hand linger there a little longer than should be allowed. His heartbeat takes me by a bit of surprise and it feels odd but nice beneath my small hand. A low sigh escapes from him and I take my hand away and place it, instead, on stomach allowing my other arm to swing around his neck and come to rest on his other shoulder.

"You know, you should never tell a lady she has weight to her. It makes her feel fat." The jokes just seem to come naturally around him.

"Bella. You wouldn't know fat if it was as loud and obnoxious as Alice or even Emmett" His tone is light but there's still a sense of urgency as if he's slightly sidetracked by something else. We both can't help but laugh at this and a small pang hits my heart causing me to stop my laugh rather abruptly.

"What is it?" his green eyes begin to search my face for an answer to my sudden pained look.

Thankfully it seems to click without my help and he merely nods, a small sigh passes through his lips and it sounds an awful lot like he says Alice's name.

I hadn't noticed that Charlie held the door open for us, but suddenly were outside in the cold and Edward shivers slightly as Chief Swan leads us to his car. Were all silent as we make our way towards the vehicles, the crunch of the snow is the only sound close by that can be heard. This definitely does not include the street sounds like horns honking and Christmas music blaring from a store somewhere down the street. A group of kids race by laughing and screaming at each other as Charlie pulls the door of his Dodge Charger open. A low whistle emits from the rear of the black beast just as Edward gently places me on my feet.

"She's a beaut ain't she" Charlie once again smiles and slides his hand along the hood of the car as he makes his way towards Carlisles impressed whistle at the back, not once does his hand leave the metal of his new baby.

"Is this Izzy?" Edward whispers in my ear and this time I can't hold the giggle back

"Nope. This is Elenore" I roll my eyes and remember why Charlie had chosen the name Elenore for his charger.

My now human God raises one eyebrow at me and then proceeds to poke his head in the passenger door, inspecting every inch he can see.

I take this time to actually look him over. His choice in clothing hasn't changed much, the winter jacket that covers his godly form looks to be down filled and is black with short black fur lining the inside of the hood and longer fuzzier beige and black fur lines the lip of it. His dark jeans fit him nicely and I can't help but take a small peak at his butt. He always had a nice one.

"So Edward. What do you think?" Charlies voice snaps me out of my reverie where I notice a small smile has sneakily planted itself on my face. With a small cough I cover my face until the traitor smile disappears and Edward pulls himself out to stand fully upright. Oh jeez I hope neither Charlie or Carlisle noticed. The heat of my blood rushing to my face doesn't really alarm me, I can just blame it on the cold weather.

"She sure is a gorgeous piece of machinery sir." he comes to rest his left arm on the door frame while place his hand on my back, a small attempt to get me into the warm car. He doesn't have to twist my rubber arm. Gently I swing my bag into the back (where did that come from?) and lower myself onto the seat, gingerly placing my legs in after. My eyebrows furrow together and with a bit of chagrin I bring my face up to look at Edward, who although is speaking to Charlie, glances down towards me. Once again pain flashes behind his beautiful eyes and just as Charlie calls good-bye to Carlisle while he opens the drivers side, Edward leans in to whisper in my ear

"I love you." before I have a chance to say anything he's shut the door and begins to walk after Carlisle.

In an attempt to distract the tears I try some small talk with Charlie "So did you two set a date? For Carlisle to see the house I mean." my hands entwine in my lap and I begin to fuss with my jacket.

"Their stopping by tonight! You know its remarkable, that we would run into Carlisle Cullen here in Calgary of all places. What a small world don't you think Bella?" He glances towards me and I merely hmm and nod my head. It really is a small world. For a clan of vampires to find us miles and miles from Forks, Washington is just... well to be expected I suppose. Then something occurs to me. If the Cullen's found us this easily, than whats to say that Victoria can't find us that easily. Slowly panic begins to force its way on me just as we turn into traffic going south bound on deerfoot. James face and our final encounter flash before my eyes as Charlie begins to go on about how the house needs to be cleaned before they arrive. I merely agree as I stare out the window, cars flash by us just as fast as my thoughts are speeding through my mind.

Thinking back to Forks I try to remember the last sighting I'd had of Victoria, and suddenly it clicks. The last thing I remember is seeing a small patch of fire on the waters in La Push and with a slow shaky sigh it hits me, that was not fire. The only thoughts now are that she had her chance, but she couldn't take it because of Jake. Now she's biding her time most likely near by.

Victoria can find us.

Victoria _will _find us.

Victoria will find _**me**_.

I slam my eyes shut and sink a bit into my seat. Charlie doesn't seem to notice, his attention is on the traffic around us and this evenings visitors. Luckily its already dark out. I mean lucky for Carlisles sake. Seems Edward doesn't need to worry about that for now. Today was way to supernatural for my new life. A new life that has now been turned up-side down. So much for the normalcy's of a new place.

* * *

**A/N - Hey! so here's chapter 3! I know it was pretty uneventful but you know that's bound to happen every once and awhile. RnR let me know what you think. OH and t-minus 13 days till Twilight hits theaters! GET EXCITED!! I know I am. ALSO for those who don't know Elenore is what Nicholas Cages character has named his favorite car in Gone In 60 Seconds (Which I also do not own)**


	4. Forgivness

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

Its been nearly an hour since we arrived home. Charlie insisted that I clean the house so I did my best to make it look presentable before I'd made my way upstairs to shower and attempt to not think of the previous hours with Edward and Carlisle. After about a half hour the water begins to spray from the shower head at cooler and cooler temperatures so I figure it's time to get out and face reality. A half sigh half chuckle escapes as I rethink about the word 'reality' and how all that's passed now should not be considered reality and should only be found in fairy tales and folk lore.

"Bella?" Charlies voice floats up the stairs as I finish drying myself off.

"What?" I call back, losing my balance and nearly falling into the tub as I attempt to dress in a pair of black sweat pants.

There's no answer and for some reason this irritates me to no end. Why would you call my name and then not answer when I respond? With a grunt I pull a t-shirt on with the name of my favorite band, then I proceed to grab my brush from the sink and quickly run it through my damp hair. I really should get it cut, I mean it reaches the middle of my back and it's just starting to become a pain in my ass. Before I open the door I quickly rough my hair up a bit so it doesn't look so flat, like its stuck to my skull.

"Bella!" Charlie barks up the stairs once more and I just roll my eyes, sometimes the man can be so deaf and impatient.

With one last check in the mirror I swing the door open. Without watching my steps I begin to make my way out of the bathroom towards the stairs, before I can start to answer my foot catches on something and I ever so gracefully land face first on the floor, luckily I've place my forearms in front of me to soften the fall. A strange stinging begins its way from my elbows up to my wrists and I swear under my breath. With a sigh I roll onto my back and come face to face with what interrupted my steps.

"Izzy" I groan and the big rottweiler whines, her wet nose pushes on my cheek and she starts to lick my face just as 3 sets of frantic footsteps race up the stairs.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie grabs Izzy's brown collar and pulls her off of me while Carlisle bends over to check over arms. I don't even need to look at who else is there, because I already know and my heart speeds up ever so slightly as he quietly chuckles under his breath.

"I'm fine dad, I just didn't see Izzy." I mumble and my cheeks feel as if their on fire "Don't get mad at her its not her fault I'm a klutz" My assumption is right and Carlisle pulls me gently to my feet just as Charlie starts to mumble something about kicking the dog outside.

"It just looks like a slight case of rug burn, nothing to worry about" Carlisle reassures my father "So this is Izzy?" he continues in an attempt to take Charlies mind off of my recent fall, and it works.

"Yeah! Right, she's a rescue dog who just so happened to rescue me." the pride returns to his voice and all traces of anger at the dog disappears. With a wide smile and a fond look at the massive rottie Charlie motions to the stairs and the two men begin their way down towards the kitchen "It's kind of a long story" he begins but Carlisle merely chuckles "I have all the time in the world my friend" Edward rolls his eyes and we both laugh to ourselves about just how true that comment is.

"So.. Did Charlie give you two the tour already?" I drop my gaze towards Izzy as she makes her way towards my room where she proceeds to make herself ever so at home on my double bed.

"Bella." his velvet smooth voice coaxes my gaze to his face. Even as a human he's unnaturally beautiful. His green eyes show impatience and a deep set pain that I can't even begin to understand, a soft stroke on my arm breaks my silence and I jump a little at just how warm his touch is.

"Yes?" it's odd how he still has this hold over me even as a human, and even after he broke my heart only two years ago.

With a sigh his eyes drop to my arms and he gently places his hand on my lower back, where he pushes me towards the bathroom.

"Lets get you cleaned up, otherwise you might get an infection." I can feel his gaze on me as I drop my eyes to look at my arms. Wow, I really did do quite a number on them though I've had worse.

"It's not that bad, I've had worse." He cringes at my words and it takes me a few seconds to realize what memories they may have stirred up.

"I meant I've had worse rug burns... ouch!" my mumbling is cut off by a cold burning sensation as Edward begins to pour antiseptic solution over the burns.

He ignores my pained remark and gets to work cleaning the wounds and only once do I move, just to point to where the gauze and bandages are kept.

It amazes me just how young he looks with his disheveled bronze red hair and a face that has never had the need to be shaved. He finishes with my right arm and I hesitate, wanting so much to touch his smooth delicate yet manly features but thoroughly decide against it and drop it down to my side. My heart gives a small squeeze inside my chest and I have to look away, the tears already begin to brim and I don't want them to be shed. Not now. Not until he's gone.

Gone.

The one word hurts me so much and I quickly shake my hair in front of my face with the hopes that Edward hasn't seen the silent wet streaks on my cheeks.

"Did I hurt you? Bella, I'm sorry I tried so hard not to. I thought I was being careful..." there's such sincerity in his voice that I yank my arm away and place both of them around my body, a futile attempt to hold the hole that begins to rip open even more in my chest.

I turn to face the black marble sink and lean against it to keep my balance while all the words that I've wanted to say for these two long years begin to spill out.

"Yes you did hurt me, but not now. Not with the rug burns. Edward I've been living in hell for the last 2 years, never knowing the exact truth to why you left. Sure I had ideas but no one to tell me whether I was right or wrong. So do you know what I decided was the actual reason you left?" I take a deep shaky breath to gain control of my voice before continuing. "You didn't love me and you never did. I mean hell, you even said it yourself. When you left it was like you took a part of me and I stopped caring what happened to me. Charlie told me that he had been tempted to send me home to Renee because he didn't know what else to do with me." I keep my gaze on the water spotted faucet

"Bella I..." he tries to speak but I raise my hand to silence him.

"You know what the funny thing is?" With another shaky breath I lift my gaze to stare at his reflection. The corners of his mouth are curved slightly down, and with a shock I realize he's silently crying.

"I don't hate you. Oh God knows I tried, but... I just couldn't bring myself to hate you, Edward." I turn to face him taking a step towards him so our bodies are mere inches apart, I force myself to smile while I bring my hands up to rest on either side of his face, wiping the tears away with my thumbs

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I always will. Its a fact and it's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. So don't feel like you have to stick around because of how I feel." all the anger and pain that I've felt has dulled down, so now instead of a lions roar all I feel is the soft meow of a kitten.

His eyes close for a moment and he takes a deep shaky breath before placing his hands on either side of my waist.

"Bella." he sighs and his eyes open to look deep into mine

"What I told you there in the forest... It was a lie. It hurt so much that you believed me, and I wanted so badly to hold you when it all fell into place, but my family and myself... We had to leave, it was to dangerous from the start and I had been to selfish. When Jasper lost it... I just didn't know what else to do, I couldn't put you or him in a similar situation. I always loved you and I will never stop loving you Isabella Marie Swan." during his out pour of emotion I had moved my hands to rest on his chest, his grip on my waist had tightened slightly.

"Never forget that, please..." I cut him off as I lean in on my tip toes and press my lips against his his shirt gripped in my right hand as I bring my left hand up to rest on his cheek. His lips so warm and soft, its such a change from the Edward I'd known only two years prior. His shock lasts no longer than a heartbeat and he begins to kiss me back the same soft way he was used to. I can feel him smile slightly into our kiss and as places his arms fully around my waist to pull me closer to him as his lips begin to move more fervently, with a small sigh I quicken my pace to keep up with his. After what seems an eternity I, not so willingly, pull away.

"You didn't forget to breath." he smiles crookedly at me and I lightly bite my lower lip to hold from kissing him again.

"Neither did you." I giggle as he nods in agreement "I suppose I have to worry about that now to... Well.. For a little while anyway." His face becomes more sober and he lets a frustrated sigh escape.

Gently he takes my hand in his own and I follow him out of the bathroom into the upstairs landing where he quickly guesses where my bedroom is and leads me towards my bed.

He glances around my room and a curiosity mixed with a bit of surprise flashes in his eyes. I suppose my room in Forks was pretty dull, but here in Calgary I've made some friends that will actually do things and there's places to go. So of course I have a few pictures of friends and myself, some from bar nights some from the mall, and others are of family. The floors a little dirty with some clothes I had been rifling through in the search for a cute outfit that I could wear to a concert that had been on Saturday. My double bed, where Izzy now softly snores, has white sheets with black and purple stripes with a matching comforter though instead of white it's black with stripes.

I take a seat on the edge of my bed and wait for him to speak.

* * *

**A/N - So here's chapter 4! I decided to make it slightly fluffy for those of you who enjoy fluff! RnR! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	5. If I Ask You Not To

********

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights are given where they are due.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - If I Ask You Not To**

The atmosphere in the room can only be described as rather heavy, maybe with a dash of uncertainty. Edward walks towards the door and gently closes it as I wait on the edge of my bed with Izzy's massive black and brown head in my lap. Unconsciously I stroke her soft head as she falls asleep, her small doggy snores are the only sound before Edward sighs and turns back to face me.

"About my being human..." he doesn't seem to know what to say and I nod my head encouraging him to continue.

For a slight second his eyes close before he continues, I guess to gather his thoughts.

"As you already know, in order for a vampire to become completely human one has to drain a shape shifter of all their blood--" my eyes drop to Izzy's face in my lap as my jaw clenches.

"--as you also know there is the possibility that I will die. Or that I will live and become human once again." my thoughts once again begin to filter through all that has been said here and everything they told me back at the police station, he seems to be waiting for an answer or some sort of reaction but I refuse to react until I've heard everything.

"There's more to it though. I mean more to me just dying." I glance up, once again confused. He's done this to me way to many times to count already.

"I don't understand..." I tilt my head and gaze into his green eyes in the hopes that something will click.

IT seems like a silent battle is being fought in his mind, eventually he merely nods his head and searches my face before he chooses to continue.

"Theres the chance that the blood cells could attack my body and kill me, it wouldn't be instant it would be more like a cancer and we wouldn't know until a few weeks of my being human" the blood rushes from my face as it all sinks in. Edward can't die. Besides he wouldn't do this if I refused. If I said no he would obey my wishes. Wouldn't he? I begin to doubt this and my face scrunches up giving away that I'm having an internal battle with my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" any trace of his stoic demeanor is gone and curiosity softens his features which makes him look so very young. His eyes still never miss a thing.

"If I-" I take a deep breath not sure of what his reaction will be to my question "-asked you not to do this, what would you say?" he's thoughtful for a moment as his eyes are drawn up towards the ceiling, I watch him but his face never portrays any other emotion than thoughtfulness.

"I suppose I would ask why" he concludes and his face now holds something new, a mix of love and confusion, as his face drops down to meet my stare. I swear for someone whose been around for so long he truly is clueless sometimes.

I sigh and slide out from under Izzy's head to stand so I can place my arms around his waist once more. His hands gently stroke my shoulders, one arm comes to rest there while the other strokes my cheek then places a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Well. I just got you back and I don't want to take the risk of losing you forever. Also, those shape shifters you so lovingly think of as a source to become human are my friends whom I love very much" my eyes wander up his chest towards his face, where I expect to see some sort of grimace. Instead my favorite crooked smile greets my eyes and I can't help but smile back at his amazing face.

"You really are something else, love" his lips come to rest on my forehead and he breathes deeply before pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I would definitely consider that. Weigh my options. Though, would you not rather grow old together instead of become damned to an eternity?" all traces of humour are gone as his thoughts begin to grab hold. "Not that I'm saying you have a choice in becoming one of the eternally damned"

"Not at the expense of my friends. They helped me Edward, when you left, they were there to help pick up the pieces." I ignore the last part, knowing now is not the time for that argument. His hands have come to rest at his sides where I grab them in my own hands, his eyes never leave mine as we bring our arms up to rest half way at our shoulders.

His fingers interlace with mine and his expression is once again thoughtful as he, hopefully, considers what I have just said. I duck my head towards my shoulder as a yawn breaks through and he merely chuckles.

"Seems you need sleep." with a few sleepy blinks a surprised smile plays across his mouth though it never reaches his eyes.

"I haven't felt tired in years. Its... amazing" he drops his head to rest on my shoulders and his arms envelope me in a hug. I close my eyes and reiterate by placing my arms around his waist. A few minutes pass and he silently raises his head to back away, but never once lets go of my hand.

"Lets just enjoy whatever time I have left to be human, okay?" he seems so hopeful, like a small child who's just asked for five more minutes before bed. I sigh and smile - "Okay. I can deal with that. I just..." my thoughts grow towards a darker point and his brow furrows slightly at my sudden change of mood.

"What?" his hand reaches up to stroke my cheek

"I just hope that Victoria doesn't show up." we both shudder at her name a low growl emanates from Edward before his eyes flit to my closed window.

"Alice has her eyes on your future, also the entire family is just outside of the city limits so if anything happens we'll make it to you in only minutes." my eyes brighten as do his at my sudden change in mood.

"Yes their here." he chuckles and a small buzzing can be heard from somewhere on him.

"That's probably her right now" he flips the small black phone open and before he has a chance to open his mouth someone speaks.

"Yes.... okay...... of course we wouldn't want that.... I'll tell her... love you to. Bye" his eyes roll and I give him a questioning look.

"That was Alice. She wants me to tell you that she misses you, she loves you and you'll be safe." I smile broadly as I nod my head

"Tell her, that I miss her and love her to. Also tell her thank you" he ducks his head down and pulls me into a quick kiss. His forehead comes to rest on mine and he stares me in the eyes

"Will do." he straightens up and walks towards the door. "She also said that Charlie and Carlisle are on their way up so we best not keep the door closed" he gently pulls the door open and throws me a wink over his shoulder just as Carlisle comes into view.

"Edward, we should be on our way, Charlie has to work early and I'm sure Bella is tired." his soft melodic voice fills the air, as if on cue a yawn escapes which makes all three men laugh.

Edward merely nods and turns to give me a hug "I'll be back with Alice tomorrow if the weather permits her to come out" he whispers in my ear. Before he turns to leave his lips press gently to my forehead and my eyes close against his touch. His back is swiftly to my face the next moment as my eyes open and he makes his way towards the stairs but stops to wait as Carlisle steps forward to embrace me in a light hug

"It's so very good to see you again Bella, Esme will be ecstatic to hear that your okay." He whispers in my ear and gives me a light friendly kiss on my cheek. The shock only lasts a second before I hug back and smile against his shoulder.

"Please tell everyone hi for me" his smile is soft and warm as he nods his head before turning to follow Edward down the stairs and out to their car. I can hear Charlie say his good-byes and I gently close my door.

This entire day feels like a dream, the kind that you have after you've eaten something right before bed. It may be weird and completely out of a science fiction movie, but I will gladly accept it back as my life. What I should have been living with the past 2 years had Jasper not tried to kill me. I'll have to tell him he's forgiven for that the next time I see him. With a happy sigh I flick my light off and make my way into bed. I wonder what happens when he turns back into a vampire? Does he go through the same process as the first time? Will I not be able to see him again for another year as he re-finds his ability to control his thirst for humans? These thoughts do little to keep me awake but I resolve that I'll ask him tomorrow. With another yawn I lay back and I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the wait guys! I hope you enjoy this one and I'm hoping I wont take so long to update next time. Enjoy and RnR!!!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! This story would not be possible without them!**

_cullencrazy_ - Thank you! I'm glad I could make it believable for you. As for having Edward work to get Bella's love I'll see what I can do in the next chapter  
_Tallo123_ - I hope this lived up to your expectations! I'll try not to take so long next time. I'm stoked for the movie to!! -SQUEE-  
_funkymonkey1313_ - Yeah I'm from Calgary myself, I definatly don't doubt it gets more cold out where you are I just decided to make the one day this happens the coldest of the year haha  
_Moonlite Marauder_ - Thank you! Its been running around my head for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot. I don't take offence to your comment. But you'll just have to wait and see what I've got up my sleeve for later chapters ;)  
_kakakasi_ - Thanks a bunch! Oh I know... that car is just effing GORGEOUS!


	6. Find the Beauty

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. ALSO! I do not own Volvo.. or Sobeys.. or whatever else I mentioned in here. All rights are given where they are due!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6  
Find the beauty_**

As the morning light filters through my window I'm pulled out of my dreamless slumber. That's the best I've slept in the last two years, and so I yawn and stretch my arms out in front of me causing my elbows and wrists to crack.

"Morning sleepy head!!" a light mystical voice giggles from the end of my bed and I jump at the sound of it.

Bringing myself up on one elbow I come to stare up at the small pixie-like face of Alice, her black hair still short, though instead of her usual hair-do she has it straight so the ends just reach her chin with a thin hair band placed in the center to part her hair just so. Her bangs are light wisps as they rest over her forehead and a few locks of hair fall forward to frame her small face. Her outfit definitely doesn't match the weather outside, as she's in a black pleated mini skirt with a light pink tank top, the same color as her hair band. She has pink knee high socks to match as well and I can only assume she has a pair of black mary janes or some sort of little shoe to complete the outfit downstairs as well.

"Alice!" I gasp as she places her arms around me in a friendly hug, a small kiss is placed on my cheek before she literally pulls me out of bed to stand in front of her. Her body is as hard and solid as I remember, though for a split second I'm shocked at her strength. She's just so small and she looks so fragile she shouldn't be able to have the strength that she does.

She giggles once more and winks at me before she leaves my side. I don't quite notice where she is until shirts and pants start to fly out of my already messy closet. She shakes her head at a few items before she settles on an outfit for me to wear. With a sigh she turns towards me and shoves a pair of black wash skinny jeans at me along with a deep green hooded long sleeve shirt.

"I suppose these will do" the corners of her small mouth turn slightly down and she ushers me out towards the bathroom before I have a chance to grab anything else. She starts to mumble to herself and all I catch are the words 'shopping' and 'new wardrobe' I have to grab the door frame in order to keep myself up right as my toe catches on the rug in front of the granite top sink. With a frustrated sigh I flick the light on just as some items fly past my head to land directly in front of the white porcelain toilet.

"Hurry it up slow poke! We have some things to do today... Like grocery shopping so Edward doesn't starve himself!" Her small hands push me farther in to the bathroom and the door clicks softly shut before I have a chance to turn around. As I face the door I merely shake my head before beginning to undress, my eyes fall to the floor where the unknown articles had landed and I can't help but roll my eyes and chuckle. A pair of pink panties are on the floor along with the matching bra and a pair white and grey wool socks. The girl misses nothing.

After a few minutes I'm finally in my clothes and I bring myself to stand in front of the mirror as I begin to brush my teeth. My eyes take in her choice in clothing and I have to admit the pants and shirt really do look good together. The long sleeve shirt is the color of an evergreen tree with cream stitching up the sides and on the shoulders where the sleeves connect. The front is plain as is the back and I feel weird not wearing a tank top underneath seeing as it is a V-neck. After I'm done brushing my teeth I quickly run a brush through my hair to untangle all the lovely little knots that have made my head their home. Just as I place the brush down the bathroom door swings open nearly knocking me to the ground, luckily my reflexes have somewhat improved so I jump back just in time though my balance is almost lost. Before I have a chance to fall backwards Alice has grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward out into the open space of the upstairs. A window on the first landing down the stairs is the only source of light that is allowed in, though its not bright so I'm assuming it's cloudy out. Otherwise Alice wouldn't be here, clearly. I roll my eyes at myself as Alice steps back to check out my outfit.

"Perfect." she smiles at her accomplishment in making me look the way I do and motions for me to follow her downstairs. She skips ahead of me and just as my feet touch the tiled kitchen floor she's already dressed in a pair of beige suede boots that come to rest just below her knees, showing only a tiny bit of her pink socks underneath. Her jacket is white and slightly puffy, as a winter jacket should be, it stops at her waist where it cinch's in a bit to hug her hips. She looks sort of like a small marshmallow and I giggle just as she shoves my winter boots at me. I take a seat on the bottom step and pull them onto my feet, making sure the bottom of my pants are tucked in. Their beige and brown hiking boots and I can see Alice eye them with such disgust, you would think I was putting shape-shifters on my feet. I finish tying the laces of my boots and stand just in time for her to shove my own black down filled winter jacket at me. I quickly pull in on and do the zipper and buttons up. Suddenly everything goes black as a touque is pulled over my head. Alice's tinkling laughter fills the air as a pair of arms are placed around my waist, and someones chin comes to rest on my left shoulder.

"Guess who?" such a soft, velvet voice. I know immediately who it is and a small smile threatens to overtake my features but I pout in concentration.

"Mike Newton?" I try to make my voice sound hopeful as I attempt to keep my face as straight as possible. Alices laughter is louder which causes me to begin to giggle, my hand reaches up and I pull the touque back just enough so I can now see. Alices small frame is doubled over and Edwards arms are pulled from me, I turn to face him and he has his arms crossed over his chest his eyes are amused but he holds a posture of mock hurt.

I can't help but start to laugh at the expression his face and the mock hurt melts into my favorite crooked smile.

"I don't think I like you anymore." he teases. I place my own arms around his waist to smile up at his face. He eyes me as I pull out my best pout and his arms break their hold on his chest to come to rest around my shoulders as he leans down and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I think you do." I giggle and he fixes my touque before his hands brush along my cheek down my neck and come to rest on my shoulders once again.

His face turns into one of thoughtfulness and the corners of his mouth pull down in concentration.

"I suppose your right." His eyes flash to mine once more and we both start to laugh.

Alice grabs the back of my jacket and suddenly I'm being pulled backwards, down the hallway and past the glass door that leads into a small make shift library. Edward never lets go and so we both shimmy with Alice to the front door where she swings it open to reveal a dimmed light.

"Snow!" her voice is excited and I turn to look out at the white powder that has covered the ground to look so pristine and dare I say beautiful. To bad cars have driven past the house and caused the snow on the road to become a impacted closer the ground, and instead of being beautifully white it's now a dull grey color. I beat Edward and Alice out the door where I proceed to fall backwards on the front lawn just behind the white picket fence, my arms and legs begin to move from side to side in my attempt at making a snow angel. Alice is already at silver Volvo which is parked directly behind my new white cavalier. Its new to me but in a sense its old, 13 years old to be exact. I seem to have a thing against new vehicles.

Edwards hands reach out for mine, which I take and he swiftly pulls me up and onto the concrete where he stands. I turn to look at my creation and a rather large smile runs rampant across my face, his hand gently pulls my chin towards him and the expression he wears is of complete amusement.

"I thought you hate the snow?" his tone is bewildered which causes me to giggle.

"Well, after moving here I figured if it's going to snow I may as well make the best of it. So I've sort of come to enjoy the cold, learned to find the beauty in life instead of the ugly." I sigh and bring my gaze around to look at everything that surrounds us. A blue jay lands gracefully in the small tree that's directly in front of our house, its song fills the air and Edwards gaze lands on it a small smile flits across his features before a shiver shakes his body slightly.

This causes me to frown and I notice that he's not in a proper winter jacket. His hand's aren't covered and he has not hat on his head.

"You need some winter gear." his eyes land on mine and they still seem slightly amused.

"Hey! Let's go! Esme will kill us if were late!" Alices voice floats out of the passenger window towards us before Edward has a chance to say anything about my observation.

We both chuckle and he pulls me towards the car where he proceeds to open the back passenger door, to take a seat behind Alice. The window rolls down and he eyes my look of confusion with complete humour in his eyes.

"You drive" a devilish smile appears over his features as I stare incredulously at him and then at Alice who merely giggles and rolls her window up.

"Your joking." God I hope he is, if I crashed his pretty Volvo I would feel so unbelievably horrible.

He merely shakes his head as he rolls his window up, but not before motioning for me to get behind the wheel.

I shakily sigh and make my way over to the drivers side, I take a deep breath to calm myself and I can hear Alice and Edward chuckling as I open the door and take my seat. The seat is already adjusted so that I can easily reach the pedals and the steering wheel is lowered enough for me to be able to see clearly over it and the dashboard. I glare at Edward in the rear-view mirror which has also been adjusted, with one last check on the side mirrors I place the car in drive and we start down the snowy road.

"Wait.. Where are we going?" I grumble at both my willing occupants and Edward's brow furrows in thought.

"Sobeys?" I nod my head and come to a stop at a stop sign. After waiting for a few cars to pass I pull out into traffic where the car catches on black ice. I quickly remember not to take my foot off the gas, and instead of slamming the break I slam the gas, With my hands tight on the steering wheel, the tires catch and we straighten out. Neither Alice nor Edward looks fazed by this, though Edward looks at me with a sort of wonder in his eyes.

"Hey, when you've hit a ditch due to black ice, you learn what to do for the next time." Alice giggles and she looks at me with a sort of knowing in her eyes as Edward brings his gaze to her face.

"Explain" his voice is serious and I roll my eyes just as we pull out of the traffic circle.

* * *

**A/N - There will be another chapter up today, it's a continuation of their grocery shopping experience. Haven't quite decided what if I'm going to make it funny or not.. So we shall just see what my mind comes up with! RnR.. Thank you so much for all the reviews already and I will try to answer them all at the end of each chapter!**

_aglblsm - _Thank you so much! It's so nice to hear when your story is well liked. That is exactly what I was aiming for, trying to make it somewhat believable (well as believable as you can in a story about vampires lol)

_Pheonix Feather Queens_ - ha ha yeah I'm not a huge fan of Jacob either, but I think I'm going to make 2 separate endings for this story, one for those who like Jacob and one for those who don't.

_Curious88 _- I'm glad you enjoy my story. I know what you mean with the whole not getting alerts, I've been getting mine like a day after someone has posted a chapter to their story, or when you guys review it takes a while for me to get the alert. Slightly annoying. I'm glad you enjoy it and am definitely hoping this chapter lived up to any expectations you may have had!


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. All rights are given where they are due!**

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, when you've hit a ditch due to black ice, you learn what to do for the next time." Alice giggles and she looks at me with a sort of knowing in her eyes as Edward brings his gaze to her face._

_"Explain" his voice is serious and I roll my eyes just as we pull out of the traffic circle._

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
Jealousy_ **

We finally make it to the store without any injuries and I'm just about to explain the whole hitting the ditch thing when, as I place my feet on the ground to get out of the car, I slip on some ice and nearly fall flat on my back. Luckily for me I grab the door and hold tight until I can obtain some sort of balance.

Edwards by my side as quickly as he can be and gently takes my hands in his own to lead me away from the ridiculously icy spot, a massive grin has etched itself across his features absorbing the worry in his eyes.

"Careful now, I don't want to lose you because of some silly ice, just tell me later and concentrate on keeping yourself up right." his voice is steady as he pulls me close to his side and tucks me under his arm, he reaches forward with his other hand to close the door. Alice is already at the back of the car with a shopping cart and an impish expression brightens her features.

"Lets get our groove on!" instead of pushing the cart forward the small girl climbs effortlessly into it and points to Edward

"You. Push me!" we both look up at Edward to see what his reaction will be and he laughs as he pulls me towards the cart, letting me out from under his arm to grip the handle,

"Alice this wont work." he eyes her and she merely waves her hand at him

"Just try! Please favorite brother!" she pouts and bats her eyelashes at him before he places all of his weight into pushing the cart forward. It doesn't even budge one inch. With a huff from Alice she jumps out of the cart and pushes me forward.

"Bella! Get in! This way you wont fall, and at least ONE of us will have fun." her eyes flash towards Edward on the last few words and she sticks her tongue out at him before almost lifting me into the cart.

Just to make my old friend happy I manage to climb into the freezing metal contraption without any injury and suddenly Alice is running nearly full tilt towards the giant brick building, she only slows because we nearly collide with another cart. I duck my head as a blush creeps over my features and I mumble a quick sorry to the elderly woman who merely clicks her tongue and gives Alice a rather harsh death glare.

The small pixie-like girl merely laughs as we make our way through the sliding doors, I glance back and notice that Edward is right on her heels and they both look around the grocery store like it's some sort of foreign country that they've never been to.

I start to laugh at their expressions as Alice wrinkles her nose

"Ewe." she mumbles and even Edward laughs at this.

"So much for breathing" she pouts once more and begins to push the cart forward into the produce section of the store.

Her honey eyes scan over everything and she turns to Edward with a look of pure disgust and distaste.

"Alright, pick you what you want." His eyes turn to me as I once again manage my way out of the shopping cart to help him choose.

"Let me do the shopping, and don't get in my way." I bring myself to my tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek. In turning my back to them I go about the aisles and begin to pick out fruits and vegetables that I like.

Alice pushes the cart behind me and more than once I catch her eyeing all the food as if it all has eyes and their staring at her mocking her in some way.

"Alice, you can wait out in the car if you want" Edward seems to have noticed this as well and his tone of voice is light and playful as he eyes his adopted sister with amusement. She scrunches her nose once more and merely shakes her head, most likely not speaking due to her not wanting to breath. I smile as Edward chuckles and I turn to place some lettuce and peppers into the cart.

"Okay! Well I think that's enough for this section, lets get some meat and fish next." I've already started my way over the deep freeze section against the back wall. It takes me only a few minutes to pile a couple of steaks and full fish into the cart before I start my way down towards the frozen foods section.

A buzzing shakes my jacket pocket and I pull my cell phone out. I stop dead in my tracks, I sigh my eyes close and I shake my head at the name that's on the call display.

"Kurt... shoot" I sigh and quickly flip my phone open to place it to my ear.

"Hello?" he's quick to answer with a hello of his own

"Hey Bells! Are you okay?" Edward places his hand on my arm and tilts his head to the side with a look of questioning.

"Hey Kurt." understanding lights his eyes and he turns to stand with Alice at the cart.

I can hear her ask who Kurt is, though I don't hear anything else as they mumble back and forth to each other

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" weird. He's not usually this concernedwhen I miss school.

"It's just that, your not here and I,uh, kinda miss you" a small smile plays across my lips and I can't help but feel something for him. Who knows maybe I could have loved Kurt if Edward hadn't come back, but he is back and so I know deep in my gut that nothing can happen between us.

"That's sweet Kurt. I'm helping out some friends who just moved into the city" silence on his end,

"Kurt?" is he still there or did he hang up on me?

"It's that Edward guy isn't it?" he sounds jealous, and I'm taken aback a bit.

"Yeah. So what?" why are boys so frustrating! He has no right to be jealous, it's not like were dating.

"If you don't want to be with me than just tell me Isabella, don't go toying with my emotions" This really bothers me, his voice has a rough edge to it and it sounds as if something else is wrong.

"Excuse me?" my voice comes out shocked, Alice pushes the cart against my back to get me to move and I quickly turn down the frozen food isle.

"You heard me" I merely throw a frozen lasagna into the cart. I can't believe he's saying this.

"I'm not _toying _with your emotions _Kurt. _Besides we. are. not. dating." I make each word an individual sentence, like I'm Captain Kirk "There is no you and I so you can stop with the jealousy." I lower my voice, but it doesn'thide the anger and frustration in my voice. Edwards by my side and I can see his fists clench along with his jaw as Alice motions for him to calm down.

"I'm not having this conversation with you while I'm in a grocery store. We'll talk about this later." I grumble into the phone and my only response is a click as he hangs up on me.

"Asshole!" I growl at my phone and slam it shut, forcing it back into my pocket I clench my own jaw and push past Edward towards the burritos.

Just as I place them into the cart Edward gently grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug, all the tension leaves my body as he strokes my hair. Alice pushes the cart and comes to a halt beside us she leans in and it sounds as if she has a smile on her face as she whispers to us

"You and this Kurt guy will be fine... though.... No you'll just be friends and he eventually accepts that." I pull away and look her in the eyes, I can feel Edwards gaze on my face as we both pull away from each other

"Vision?" I whisper and she merely nods before skipping off with the cart down the aisle towards a till. I bring my gaze up to Edwards and his green eyes are clouded with what looks like guilt.

"I'm sorry." he mutters as he walks past me and follows after Alice.

I race to keep up with him to grab his hand, which forces him to stop and face me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I can feel people's eyes on us but I don't care, I'm sure I will later but right now nothing else matters except getting Edward to believe me.

Our eyes lock, his hand squeezes mine and a sad smile appears on his face.

"Hey! Lets go! We've got like... 20 minutes to get home!" Alice's voice breaks our gaze and without another word Edward pulls me behind him as we follow Alice out to the car.

"I'm driving!" her tinkling voice calls out over her shoulder as we make out way outside. It's started to snow again but I hardly notice, I'm to lost in my thoughts.

By the time Edward and myself make it to the Volvo Alice has already packed the food in and taken her seat in the drivers side. Edward opens the passengerdoor for me and lends me his hand to help me in. I look up at his face as he closes the door and its void of all emotion, within seconds he's in the back seat with the door closed and Alice starts the car. We peel out of the parking lot and race out down the boulevard to take Deerfoot South. It's silent as we speed along the icy highway passing people left and right.

My thoughts race back to what happened on my 18th birthday and I just hope a repeat doesn't happen this time.

* * *

**A/N - Here's chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I totally forgot about Kurt and a lovely reader of mine reminded me!**

_Loulabelle _- Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm glad that I keep surprising you, alot of people were thinking that Izzy was going to be a car so I decided to go another route. Thank you for reminding me about Kurt, I'd completely forgotten about him. As for which werewolf/shape-shifter would die, I'm not entirely sure yet. You'll just have to wait and see!

_tallo123_- Thank you for the reviews! haha that's no good, I don't want my readers to die in anticipation, I'll try to update more often!!

_kakakasi _- haha yeah shes my favorite out of the vamp girls so I wanted to throw her in there. LOL yeah actually. It happened to me and since Bella is accident prone I thought it would be a good way to have the good ol' truck retire

_triggerlover1971 _- Thank you! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!


	8. The New Abode

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. All rights are given where they are due.**

* * *

_My thoughts race back to what happened on my 18th birthday and I just hope a repeat doesn't happen this time.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The New Abode**

It took around 15 minutes for us to make it to the Cullens new home. Unfortunately I hadn't quite paid attention to what roads Alice had swiftly taken and wasn't quite aware we were even close until she pulled the car to a stop and shut the engine off.

"Were here!" her voice makes me jump as its the only sound I've heard since we left Calgary.

I lean forward and my eyes wander up the massive building with it's wrap around deck and ceiling to floor windows. The entire outside seems to be built out of logs all stacked on top of each other. The front door is a beautiful shade of dark green, almost the same color as my shirt maybe a little darker. The entire house is surrounded by massive fur trees which I'm definitely not surprised about, and as I bring my self to exit the warm Volvo I notice there's only one road that leads straight up to the house. I can't see the highway as the trees and a curve in the road block it completely from site. I shut my door as Edward joins me outside the car, I'm fully aware that his eyes are on my face

"Welcome to the Cullens new home." he smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. Seems he's still hung up on feeling guilty about 'ruining my life' as I'm sure he's going to put it.

"What do you think!?" a deep voice resonates from a massive sheet metal building to the far left of the house. It's got to be the garage, as theres a massive over-head door that's open and a burly figure makes its way into view with a massive pearly white grin plastered on his face.

"Emmett! Its gorgeous!" he's by my side in seconds with his massive arms around me to pull me into a hug. He's gentle but still rough enough to call it a bear hug. I let out a grunt as he lifts me off the ground but begin to laugh as he continues to swing me around in a full circle. I catch Edwards face as he gives us a worried look and Emmett laughs as he sets me back on the ground where he proceeds to put his arm on Edwards shoulder to give him a light shove.

"Calm down man, I'm not gonna break her!" he disappears just as Edward regains his balance and all we can hear is Emmetts deep voice yelling to announce our arrival.

The front door swings open to reveal a beaming Esme and she quickly motions for us to enter the house. Edward makes his way towards her small frame in the doorway with my hand in his and I nearly have to run to keep up with his long gate.

"Bella!" she breathes her arms are around me before my foot leaves the last step and she nearly carries me into the house with her, her stone like lips plant a kiss on my cheek just as Alice had done this morning. Edward gently closes the door behind us and begins to take his jacket off, opening a closet directly beside the door he places it on a hanger and then turns towards me.

Esme finally pulls away, her eyes study my face and she smiles warmly

"Your still as lovely as I remember darling. Here let Edward take your coat" I shrug my jacket off and Edward places his hand out to take it which frees me to remove my hat and shoes. He takes both articles and places them in the closet as well, Esme has disappeared into the kitchen and I can hear her already begin to unpack the 6 or so bags of groceries.

This gives me a small amount of time to take in my surroundings. The walls are all white in the short hallway, light wood panels boarder the bottom of all the walls and every door that I can see is of the same light wood. The floor in the hallway is a slightly darker shade of wood than the walls and in bringing my gaze up I notice that a set of stairs and what I assume is a loft overlooks the entrance way. Edward waits as I take everything in before he lightly grabs my hand

"How about a tour?" he whispers in my ear. I smile and nod. This place is so lovely. Why would I expect anything less from the Cullens, I mean their rich so of course they would want something this nice.

We make our way down the hallway and just to our left, across from the bottom of the stairs, is a door-less archway that opens into the kitchen. Esme is bent over the stove already and it seems like she's placing the lasagna in to cook. I let my gaze wander as Edward and Alice start to talk about some vision she's just had. The cabinets in the kitchen are of a deep mahogony, directly to my left a massive stainless steel fridge hums to life, and directly beside it a short row of counters expands to the back wall where it curves around the room to stop directly in front of opening to the kitchen. A small island juts out from where the counters end only long enough to fit 2 stools on either side. The stove with which Esme is cooking is the only thing to interrupt the mahoganywood with its black granite counter tops. Along the upper half of the wall are cupboards that follow along the same path as the counters. Over to my right Alice is seated at a long mahoganytable with 6 matching chairs. It looks to be an antique, most likely something Esme has come across. The walls are all an inviting off white, the paint is interrupted in the dining area of the kitchen where a sliding glass door is stationed on the right hand wall. Edward sighs and gently pulls me out of the kitchen where we turn left once more and continue into a rather massive but cozy living room.

The walls in here match the hallway, the only difference is the flooring where instead of wood its now a plush beige carpet. My feet sink in and rock back and forth slightly enjoying the feel of it. This makes Edward chuckle and begins to pull me back towards the stairs. His silence is odd and if finally clicks that he hasnt really said anything to me since we got here.

I take him by surprise and pull him towards me, his arms come to rest on my waist as he catches his balance. His eyes come to rest on mine, the worry and guilt is still there though now their accompanied by confusion.

I mere smile and pull him towards the long brown leather couch that is stationed against the far right wall. I take a seat and pat a spot to my right with a hopeful look on my face, he takes the hint and takes a seat close enough so that our knees touch.

"Edward..." I begin, his soft voice cuts me off and I press my lips shut

"I'm sorry. I should have never come back. I've ruined whatever normal life you've built for yourself here. I should have just left you alone. Your to good for a life such as this, and I'm just being selfish." he leans forward and places his elbows to rest on his legs as his head comes to rest in his hands. I sigh and gently run my hands through my hair in an attempt to gather my thoughts.

"Are you done putting yourself down?" his shoulders shrug, I close my eyes for a short second and open them as I reach out to place my hand on his arm.

"Edward. This life is perfect for me. You are perfect for me, I should be the one to say that your to good for me. I'm so unbelievably glad that you came back. I was a mess no matter how happy I looked to people it was all a lie - facade that I'd manage to perfect. I missed you Edward. I love you and no one else" somewhere during all of this he had straightened up to look me in the eyes, I just want to make the pain he feels go away but it seems like only time is going to do that. I've said all I can say to him about this and he's just going to have to live with it.

"Great. Just when I thought things were going so smoothly" a silky voice rudelyemanates from the bottom of the stairs and we both break our gaze to see who it is.

There looking as sickeningly beautiful as always stands Rosalie with her long blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her outfit every bit as inappropriate for the weather as Alice's outfit is. She has on a pair of short denim shorts and a strapless shirt that stops just at her waist where the jeans meet her body. Her skin is flawless, lovely and her eyes match the honey gold of the rest of the vampires in the house. Even when she looks rather angry she's gorgeous and a slight pang of envy hits my heart. Thought it makes me feel better that beauty doesn'tgive you happiness after all, at least in her case.

"Rose.. Go away." Edwards eyes show no emotion as Rosalies gaze matches his glare, she merely sticks her nose in the air and makes her way to the kitchen "What is that smell?" her voice makes its way down the hall towards us, no doubt we were meant to hear it.

A sigh from Edward is what brings my gaze back to his and we merely stare at each other, neither one seeming to know what to say.

"Oh!" I suddenly remember that I had questions I wanted to ask him. My little gasp causes his eyebrows to raise and he looks at me questioningly.

"You have questions about the whole vamp to human thing don't you?" a smile pulls at the corners of his lips though his eyes show he's only half here. The rest of him is lost in thought still.

I nod my head and he allows the smile to spread slightly before he leans back into the couch, his hands end up behind his head as he looks me in the eyes to await my barrage of silly questions.  
"Well....what happens when you turn back into a vampire? Do you go through the same process as the first time? Will I not be able to see you again for another year as you re-find your ability to control your thirst for humans?" all of my questions tumble out in one long sentence and his eyes widen slightly the smile widens more as he reaches for my hands. I oblige, as soon as he has hold of them he pulls me towards his body and I rearrange myself so I'm leaning partially on his chest though I'm more under his arm. Said arm comes to rest around body and he gives me a slight squeeze as he concentrates on which question to answer first.

"Well... We're not really quite sure on any of those questions, but if I were to guess I'd say that the process will most likely be the same, though, since the venom is still in my system I'm really hoping that it wont be a three day long process. As for re-finding my control around humans, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I mean, I've only been a human for around 48 hours but I still remember what the thirst is like." My head has come to rest on his chest and the sound of his heart beat is music to my ears. "So it's pretty much a - we won't know until the time comes - type of thing?" he shifts slightly so his other hand comes down to grasp my left hand which was beginning to play with the buttons on his black dress shirt.

"Pretty much" he sighs, I can hear the worry in his voice and can just picture how that same worry is etched on his features.

"Hey! Love birds, your gruel is ready!!" Emmetts booming voice resonates from the kitchen along with Alice and Esme's tinkling laughter.

"It's truly amazing how everyone looks and sounds when your human." he muses to himself as we both push ourselves off the couch.

I merely chuckle as I can only guess that he sees everyone the same as I have since the first time I met them.

* * *

**A/N - Wow 3 chapters in one day! WOOHOO. RnR. XD**

_Loulabelle_ - haha yeah I did. Sad hey? LOLI love writing for Alice and I'm sure she'll be in tonnes more chapters, along with Emmett. Just cause I love him and his burly-ness. I know what you mean about Seth, he's such an adorable kid in the books you just don't want anything bad to happen to him! Thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters, it makes me haaappy! and a happy me means more chapters! XD


	9. Supernatural Mishaps

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment do. **

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Supernatural Mishaps_**

* * *

Right after dinner Edward had decided it would be best for him to drive me home. I agreed after finally realizing just how tired I was from the days grocery shopping excursion. The drive home had been rather quiet, neither one of us knowing what to say to the other about this recent development in the Cullens (and my) lives. Its already been a few hours since I've last seen them, since I last saw Edward. This is just way too much to deal with right now what with finals coming up before Christmas break and Kurt plus Seth is involved in all of this.

With a frustrated sigh I pull my pillow over my face and let the scream that's been begging to escape out.

"Bella?!" Charlies voice calls from just other side my door.

Great. Just what I need.

"Yes?" the pillow is thrown to the side as I pull myself up into a sitting position.

The door to my room slowly opens and at first nothings there, but with-in the next few seconds Charlies aging face pokes around to peer in at me.

"You okay?" worry is etched over his features as he brings himself to fully stand in the door way.

That is possibly the hardest question to answer right now and its something I need to think about. It shouldn't be, I mean I have wonderful friends, I'm attending a great school and oh yeah my ex boyfriend, who just so happens to be a vampire turned human, is back in the picture. So no I'm not okay.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." it comes out pretty convincing if you ask me but Charlie merely forces a smile and nods.

"Well, I'm here... you know if you need to talk" his eyes wander around the area around me and he finally comes to give me a small awkward smile as he clears his throat.

"I know. Thanks" I mumble back and he quickly steps out of my room, pulling the door closed behind him.

It still amazes me that we have never gotten over that awkward emotional thing we seem to have. Every time Charlie tries to show that he cares he always blushes and clears his throat, its definitely easy to see who I get my emotional awkwardness from. I'm only half aware that my cell phone is vibrating on my night stand, so very absent-minded, I reach over and flip it open.

"Hello?" even to myself I sound like a zombie.

"Hey, Bells?" clearly its someone I know, and the voice is all to familiar but I can't place a name or a face for that matter.

"This is she." confusion mar my words.

"Its Jake." Jake?... Jacob...Jacob Black!!! Oh wow! "and Seth!!" sounds from somewhere in the background.

A smile plasters itself over my face and I can feel my heart begin to race. It still amazes me that he has this sort of affect on me.

"Oh wow! Jake its so good to hear your voice, you won't believe the last couple days I've been having. Tell Seth I say hi... how are you?" he chuckles at my sudden recognition and though it sounds relieved there seems to be an underlying un-ease.

"Its good to hear your voice too Bells. I miss you." his gruff voice mumbles that last part and I hear Seth begin to howl with laughter as he shouts something about kissy kissy mwah mwah mwah.. or something along those lines.

"Hold on." It sounds as if he covers the receiver with his hand and suddenly I can hear whimpering and a loud bang from where ever the two boys are.

"Hey, sorry about Seth he's still... well he's just Seth. Speaking of Seth," his voice grows slightly darker. My face falls at his sudden change in mood. I suppose Jacob would have found out. I mean they do have that weird no secrets thing between them all, how annoying would that be. Not being able to keep things to yourself without your whole pack knowing about it.

"I heard what he did, well I'm not the only one who heard. The three of us had to leave the pack because of it, Bells, the threatened to kill him." the pain in his voice is rather evident.

"Wait.. What, why? Could they do that? I mean killing their own kind, from their own pack, isn't that some sort of like... I don't know weird form of murder?" there goes that little switch in my brain that tells me to think before I speak. "Wait... and three?"

"I'll have to explain everything later, but right now I need your address." sounds like he's rummaging for a pen or something.

"I'll text it to you." for some reason I don't feel safe saying my address out loud. Weird.

He laughs at this "Sure, you got my cell number?" I pull the phone away to look at the caller ID and sure enough his number is there.

"Yeah I've got it." we both sigh.

"Bells, be careful kay? I've gotta go though Leah's about to kill Seth. Seems like the Alpha males work is never done." Alpha male? What? Way to many questions have come out of this 5 minute conversation.

"I will. Talk to you later Jake. Bye." I flip my phone shut and just as I'm about to place it back on the shelf it begins to buzz again. Seriously people! It's almost midnight, do none of you sleep?!

"Hello--" I hardly get the one small word out before I'm cut off.

"Bella! Its Alice, you need to lock your windows and don't let anyone in unless its Edward and myself!" once again more questions that I need answers to.

"Alice? Whats wrong??"

"Bella, Its me Edward. I need you to do me a favour, and I really need you to promise me that you will do this. Please." his voice is pleading and my heart nearly stops. Oh God. Is it Victoria? Has she finally found me?

"I promise. Edward whats going on? What did Alice see?" it feels as if my throats closing and I can hardly find the strength to fight for air.

"Do not let anyone in the house until we get there. Not even Kurt. Especially not Kurt." it all comes out as a low growl and I can't help but feel like their not telling me everything.

"We'll be there in five minutes." his breaths are coming out rather ragged and sort of choked, what has Edward so scared?

"Okay. Hurry?" A sense of panic begins to set in and I quickly shut my phone, cutting off any goodbye that may have been about to come. Without thinking I toss the phone on my bed and jump towards my door where I wrench it open only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Kurt?" I gasp. His hands come to rest on my shoulders where he pulls me into him and envelopes me in a tight hug.

"Bella. I'm sorry." he mumbles into my hair. Why exactly is he sorry?

"For?" I mumble into his chest. His grip tightens and suddenly his fingernails are digging into my back. The heat that begins to emanate from his body is so intense I break into a sweat, there's no way that he's a shape shifter to is there? I mean he's not a Quilette. Is he?

"I'm sorry, God Bella I'm so very very sorry." So much happens in such a short time, yet it all seems to go in slow motion for me.

Something grabs hold of my arms and pulls me away from Kurt's embrace only to shove me on the bed where I watch as one of my closest friends falls to the floor. His shirt rips to shreds as it seems his muscles expand and retract only to expand once more, fur sprouts across his back and down his arms then all over his body as his pants follow suit with the shirt. His entire body is massive and suddenly instead of Kurt standing there, its a massive wolf like creature. There is no way this is a shape shifter, he's too big and his eyes are not those of something or someone that is in control of himself.

A low snarl emanates from directly beside the bed and I break my horrified gaze to look at my saviour.

* * *

**A/N - Wow... So I decided to re-write chapter 9 because I was totally not happy with it at all, and I finally realized that was the reason for my writers block!! I hope you guys enjoy this, I may actually place the previous chapter 9 somewhere else in the story. I just wanted to keep Edward human for a little while longer. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry for taking sooo long to up-date!!!!**


	10. Rosalie to the Rescue?

_A low snarl emanates from directly beside the bed and I break my horrified gaze to look at my saviour._

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Seriously?_**

_

* * *

_

An even louder roar escapes from Kurt's new form as his body lunges forward to attack but he quickly pulls back as the tall blond in front of me swipes forward to knock his snout away.

"Rosalie!" I can't believe it. I thought she hated me, like total despise want me dead kind of hate. Guess I was wrong.

"I'll distract him, you run out the door and down to the main floor. Edwards down there." she says it all so fast I almost don't catch any of it.

"Bella!" she growls as she dodges another swipe from the massive creature, Kurt roars once more most likely in frustration as to why he can't attack what he thinks is a human.

"Alright" I sound brave. So not how I feel at this exact moment. With a deep shaky breath I brace myself to bolt for the slim opening behind the massive creature. Something changes though. Kurt swiftly lunges towards Rosalie then changes directions to charge at my shaking form on the bed.

"Oh God" is all I can choke out. "Kurt no!!" I scream as my eyes shut and I re-brace myself, this time for the inevitable contact of his massive snarling form onto my weak and none supernatural body. A spray of drool and hot rancid breath splays across my face but seems to come no closer. It takes everything I have to open one eye and check to see if I'm still alive, what I see there is really not what I expect. I slowly open both my eyes to stare into the deep black eyes of the massive creature, it seems that somehow my calling his name broke through whatever barrier he had up moments ago.

"Kurt?" I whisper. A low whimper sounds from his massive jaws and he quickly pulls back to cower by the door. Its an odd site. This large beast cowering from two small women. Well one just happens to be a vampire, but that's not the point. I hadn't notice up till now that I had been crying. Oh who the hell cares. I simply allow the tears to streak down my cheeks as I slowly push myself up and off the bed. With slow deliberate steps I walk towards the massive beast, even slower I place my hand out as if to touch him and stop only when he pulls back from me. Another whimper escapes from him and I place my hand gently on the side of his face.

"Kurt." I sob and drop to the floor, my eyes never stray from his for fear that whatever barrier I've broken will place itself back up.

"Be careful Bella." Rosalie growls from my side. I hadn't even noticed she was that close. Seems Kurt didn't either and he cowers back, his hole body putting a little to much pressure on the door frame.

I merely nod as I stroke the face of my best friend, and I thought I had normal friends in Calgary. Who knew.

"Bella?!" Edwards voice resonates from the top of the stairs, it sounds like he's out of breath.

Kurts gaze lands on Edward and a low snarl escapes as his entire body tightens in defence.

"Kurt no." It comes out as a command, sort of how I would speak to Izzy had she been growling at a friend.

All eyes turn to me and I simply shake my head till Kurt understands. A small whimper escapes once more and suddenly he lifts his head to howl as loud as he possibly can. Its such a sound. One that I will most likely never forget till the day I die. Even then its a sound that I will carry with me through my next life. I quickly drop my hand as his body tightens and within seconds a loud crash is heard as he breaks through my bedroom window. Charlie will not be pleased. I can't take my eyes off the broken shards of glass and pieces of wall that fall to the floor.

"Are you okay?" his soft velvet like voice breaks my trance and I simply laugh, its a hysterical sound.

"How am I supposed to convince Charlie about this one?"

"Bella?" Edwards tone is full of worry and I break my gaze from the broken wall to look him in the eyes.

"Why can't I just have normal friends?" I mean it as a joke but it comes out a little darker than I meant, the pain on Edwards features breaks my heart as his eyes drop and he takes a deep breath.

"You have to be the only person I know of to attract so many freaks." Rosalie's tone is pretty light despite the situation. I glance over to her and am rather surprised that she's smiling. Its kind of a chilling site, almost how a killer may smile as it finally finds its next victim.

"Kurt's not a freak. Neither are you guys." I sigh. How am I going to face Kurt on Monday? Is he even going to be there? Oh this is just not cool. Then it hits me.

"Jacob." I mumble. My eyes drop to my lap and I take a deep shaky breath.

"What?" both Rosalie and Edward question my sudden name dropping.

"Jacobs coming to Calgary soon. Honestly!" My voice cracks as fresh tears spill down my cheeks. Edward quickly pulls me into his body and begins to rock us back and forth. With one arm around me and the other one stroking my hair he sighs and places a small kiss on my forehead.

"That mutt is coming here? What for?" Rosalie's joking demeanor is gone and her voice is full of distaste.

"He said something about Seth, and how the three of them had to leave the pack because of Sam Uley."

"I knew it! Look what you've done Edward! This is ridiculous, all over some measly human." her words hurt more than I'd normally allow but before I can say anything Edward begins to speak for the both of us.

"Rosalie. I'm sorry. But Bella is not just some _measly human_ as you so kindly put it. You would have done the same thing for Emmett had he been human. So please..." I can't help it.

"Shut up" we say in unison and it causes all of us to laugh, except Rosalie that is.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving her life?" Her tone is cold, alot like her personality. I glance up at her and smile "Thank you Rosalie. I really mean it." This seems to take her by surprise and she merely nods her head before turning towards the window.

"I'll have Emmett and Jasper replace it, Charlie won't even know what happened." with that she merely jumps out the same way Kurt had moments before.

"Edward! Lets go!" her voice floats up from the backyard and Edward quickly pulls us both up to stand.

His eyes look out the window and then he brings his gaze back to me.

"I'll be fine. I'll just sleep in the basement..." I lean up and place a quick kiss on his cheek. Baby steps, I have to keep telling myself that otherwise I may just jump him. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying its a bad thing but so many questions keep me from doing this.

What if he up and leaves again? What if when he changes back he can't be around me? What if? What if? What if. All these what ifs and no answers.

"Okay. Emmett and Rosalie will be nearby, they bought a little apartment over by Sobeys just to keep an eye on you." I some how doubt this of Rosalie.

"Bella, I love you." he quickly kisses my forehead once more and breaks our hold.

"I love you too Edward." so much for baby steps. I sigh and walk down to the main floor with him.

"I'll come over tomorrow." he smiles, its not his usual happy crooked smile, no this one doesn't even reach his eyes.

"How about, I come over there tomorrow? I'll need to get out of the house." he merely nods his head and pushes the screen door open.

"Be careful" I call out after him and he waves over his shoulder, his eyes peer out into the lamp lit streets as he makes his way over to Rosalies red convertible.

This is going to be another long night. I place my head against the door as I shut and lock it.

Great.

I have a werewolf-thing best friend, a clan of vampires who treat me as one of their family, and another shape shifter wolf as another best friend.

Anyone want to trade lives with me?

* * *

**A/N - Sorry the last 2 chapters have been rather short, but you know. I hope you guys enjoyed this one too!!! RnR please! I live off your reviews!!!**


End file.
